The term “writing instruments” as used herein is intended to denote and include all writing instruments, especially those selected from the group consisting of ball point pens, felt-tipped pens, fountain pens, pencils, mechanical pencils, rapidiographs, computer stylus, scoring instruments, engraving tools, and soldering devices.
Furthermore, the term “handles for precision surgical and dental tools” includes electro-surgical devices and surgical devices used in microsurgery.
All of the relevant teachings of each of the above cited parent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Standard scalpel handles with flat gripping arrangements do not provide contoured gripping surfaces to keep the index finger, thumb and middle finger in place. Moreover, standard scalpel handles with flat body handle gripping arrangements can lead to slippage of the fingers onto the blade or an uncontrolled rolling between the fingers.
Similarly standard writing instruments with round or octagonal gripping arrangements do not provide contoured gripping surfaces to keep the index finger, thumb and middle finger in place. Contrast writing instruments that are round or octagonal or triangular also suffer from this deficiency.
Many innovative handle designs have been implemented in order to address issues related to ergonomic requirements of a grip for a surgical or writing instrument. Thus, there have been several scalpel designs to address the protection of the scalpel user from the danger of the sharp blade. In this regard, attention is directed to the parent applications mentioned above.
While the parent applications deal with improved handles for writing and surgical instruments, their applicability is primarily directed to a new design for the handles themselves. It affords no help for existing precision instruments, like writing and surgical instruments, with standard handles.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to provide a sleeve that fits over existing handles of precision instruments, like writing and surgical instruments, and provides a superior gripping surface for the user.